Tied
by eosdawnaurora
Summary: After a day of traveling in foul weather, Sakura and Kakashi get a room and warm each other up. Lemon for Zelha. Future!fic. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


A/N: Done for the Naruto Kink Meme V5, as well as combining Zelha's prompt 'raining night'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was a worse kind of weather to be trapped outside in, Sakura really didn't want to contemplate it. Ice cold rain poured down on her cowl, leaking in around the edges at every opportunity, and corroding any sense of warmth and comfort from her body, her face, her limbs.

She was feeling sore and brittle and as exhausted as she would have been, after a week out running in more temperate weather. Cold, so cold her nose would be frozen as hard and red as a plum pit soon, and that lousy jerk up ahead, wanted to keep going until they ran out of daylight.

She really wished Tenzou had been assigned to this mission, too. His ludicrous ability to create a cabin in an instant with his mokuton jutsu, was something every jounin had lusted after at some point or another, Sakura was sure of. All she had was Kakashi, this time.

All she needed was Kakashi, and they both knew he was redundant for the most part. The Hokage refused to send her out alone. Even for something so simple as going on a non-combat mission to meet the Daimyo at his winter palace. She was meant to heal whatever was ailing the nobleman, that his normal doctors couldn't handle. She really hoped it wasn't an STD this time.

Sakura wasn't afraid of coming home alive, but she really liked the idea of having all of her fingers and toes when she did. By the time true night had fallen, the temperature would dip even further, and soon everything was going to be solid ice.

After a few more half-hearted leaps between the thick, ice-water drenched spruce branches they were using as an arboreal highway, Kakashi noticed she was flagging and let her catch up with him.

Under a particularly dense branch, they stopped, shielded enough to be able to converse. He leaned close, his heavy-lidded, dark eye on a level with hers. "If we keep going there's an inn with a hot spring that's not much further."

Sakura knew that was the plan, but right at this moment she didn't know if she had it in her to continue. They had equipment scrolls which held tents and sleeping bags in them; shelter wasn't an issue. "What good is an onsen going to do us in a storm like this?"

"We'd still be at an inn and not out in the rain." She knew all he saw ahead of him was a bowl of hot rice and a soft futon, and the unpleasant weather just made him want to pick up speed. They might be equal in a number of things these days, but he was always going to be faster. Damn him and his long legs.

She pulled her cloak around her more tightly. "Are you sure it's not just a barn with a dirty pond behind it, two hours away? I know your tricks, old man."

"What? Old?" He leaned down further, until the bridges of their noses touched.

"I can hear your bones creak every time you jump," she said with narrowed eyes.

"Old?"

"I'm not getting any warmer, Kakashi. Speaking of which, why aren't you freezing your ass off?" It had been a long time since she'd been forced to travel in such extreme conditions.

He shrugged. "Age has it's privileges. I'll show you the jutsu I've been using when we get to the inn."

Whatever the jutsu was, it had to be a lot stronger than the basic body-temperature regulation jutsu they were taught as genin. It wasn't doing much good for her at the moment. "Fine, you've got a deal. I still should have asked for Tenzou."

"You could have, but I know for a fact that he doesn't like to cuddle," he said, leaping to the next branch.

"Perverted old man." She followed.

Kakashi heard her and looked back. "I'm not the only one here past my sell-by date, you know. Look who's turning twenty-six in two months."

Sakura made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a growl. "I don't see how that even matters, considering that I don't intend on ever getting married." She tried to concentrate on the next jump, the next branch and not the pelting sleet stinging her face, which had replaced the freezing rain.

"Really?" He sounded more surprised than she thought he would.

"There's not a man in Konoha I can stand living with for more than two weeks at a time," she said, which was entirely true, and included women as well.

"Funny, you seem to spend a lot of time in my bed."

She felt herself blush, which made her face tingle because of the cold. "That's very different from 'living with'. Besides, you're always gone, so I don't get sick of looking at you." It had been a big mistake, sleeping with her former sensei. Now she was having difficulty stopping.

He chuckled. "You've been taking comportment lessons from Sai again, I see."

"Don't talk to me about Sai." Mentioning him was almost as bad as bringing up Sasuke. She could admit she'd picked up bad habits from both of them, though.

"So young, to be so bitter."

"I brought it upon myself, by thinking he was going to change for me." She really should have known better, after having Sasuke set such a memorable example.

She heard him snort. "Well, I won't disagree. Not much further to go, Sakura."

They made it there within a half-hour, well before sunset, though it was hard to tell with the clouds so thick and the heavy precipitation.

Kakashi hadn't been pulling her leg about the onsen, she was pleased to see. There was actually a fully-functional service establishment for travelers in front of her, which did indeed boast a hot spring in back. The northern end of the Fire Country didn't have quite as much volcanic activity, so springs like the one here were rarer, but always welcome.

Too bad she probably wouldn't get to use it. At least there were hot baths in their future.

This was her first indulgence, once Kakashi took care of securing a room from the incurious, round-faced proprietress, and they had dumped their equipment in the large, tidy room they'd been given the key to.

As she soaked, Sakura thought about the huge four-poster bed and how nice it was going to be to pass out in it, once she got the ice melted from her bones. She also got an idea.

Kakashi was already flat on his back, asleep in bed, by the time she returned, his hair still damp and looking a darker gray from his own bath. So much for teaching jutsus. She was too tired anyway. Sakura locked the door, turned out the light and slipped off her robe, and under the covers without bothering to dress. Kakashi's arm snaked out and pulled her closer, though his eyes never opened.

She fell asleep wrapped around the right half of his body, absorbing his heat and smiling to herself.

Though she was still tired, and a bit sore, Sakura managed to wake up a little earlier than she usually did, before sunrise. Careful not to wake Kakashi, she put her plan into action. She pulled the belt out of her bathrobe as she pulled it on and went to get the rest of what she'd need from her pack. This was going to be fun.

By the time she managed to bind his hands and feet, she was almost certain he was feigning sleep the entire time. She didn't see either of his eyes flicker open, and his breathing and pulse were relaxed, his limbs slack - almost too slack - his arms and legs were splayed out from her attentions. She hadn't bound him tight, just enough that he couldn't move easily.

Letting her bathrobe slide off onto the floor, Sakura crawled back up onto the bed, beneath the covers, and started kissing her way across the hard muscle of his shoulder, softly up his neck, breathing in his clean, masculine scent, moving slow and steady to his ear until made a deep, pleased moan in his throat.

"Kakashi, do you mind if we do something a little different?" she whispered, as she moved her body closer and started to slide her leg over to straddle him. She tried to keep the covers down to keep the cold air out. It was already doing a number on her breasts, her nipples hardened to sensitive points.

"It's been a while since I woke up like this. I'm having mixed feelings," he said in amusement.

Sakura pulled back a little, leaning on her hands over him. "Mmm, I've been wanting to try this for a while. I promise it'll be fun."

His mouth twisted into a frown. "I don't know. I'm not sure a man as old and infirm as myself would be able to handle what you're suggesting."

"Well, here's the perfect chance to prove yourself," she grinned back at him, wiggling against his stomach, resisting the urge to reach back and stroke his cock.

"Aren't you forgetting that we're not here on our own time?"

Now he was deliberately killing the mood. "We're up early. An hour or two we might have been sleeping," she said, moving forward until her breasts were almost in his face.

He leaned forward a little, rubbing his nose into the cleft, and then started working across the left one with his mouth and tongue, until he got to the nipple, laving over it, sucking and then drawing back as soon as he saw her throw her head back, a moan caught in her throat. He had stopped. "You know, we lost a lot of time because of the weather," he said.

"Are you seriously arguing with me about this? I was just teasing you yesterday, you know that." If he didn't want to do this, she knew he could slip out of the bonds like they were paper streamers. Why was he being so difficult?

"Sakura." There was a warning note in his voice, and in the gleam of his eye. Just by saying her name, looking at her like that, Kakashi reminded her of a few things which were very important to them both and which she had just suggested he disregard for a few moments pleasure. She felt her heart sink, felt disappointed in herself.

She sat up straight, the cold air rushing between their bodies. "I get it. Fine, we can stop. I'll go get ready."

"Oh no, you're going to finish what you started. I didn't let you do this for nothing," he said jerking at one of the bindings.

"What?"

"You've got a half-hour to fuck me into next week, if you're still interested."

"We're negotiating now?" Now she wanted to slap him, not fuck him.

"You want to try something different, I want to flip you over and take you in a very old-fashioned sort of way." Kakashi thrust his hips up, and his erection slapped against her rear. "What'll it be?"

"My way. Lay back," she said, allowing her temper to settle, and feeling his body relax between her legs. It gave her a real thrill that this man, scarred and beautiful and powerful might be even a little at her mercy.

Sakura let the blanket slide off her back and out of the way, so he could watch her, and started slow. Running her fingers down his sides lightly, just short of tickling, she worked her way down one side of his body and then the other, first with the soft touches and following with her mouth and occasionally her teeth. He was quivering and gasping by the time she reached the inside of his leg.

Kakashi sucked his breath in sharply when she cupped his balls. His dick as hard as she'd ever felt it. Sakura stopped and gave the tip a good suck, then licked down both sides of the shaft, and down to the inside of the other leg. She knew she'd heard the bindings pull taut as he moaned and his arms tried to move reflexively to grab her in frustration, but he didn't try to escape. "Minx," he panted.

Laughing, Sakura kept moving up his other side, angling her body so it brushed up against and teased his erection over and over. She was almost done playing. When she reached his mouth, she kissed him hard and long and deep, while reaching down and rubbing the tip of his cock against the slippery length of her slit.

Moving back down a little, she took him inside of her, using the same unhurried approach, savoring the feeling of him filling her, until their hips were flush. His whole body tensed then, and she gasped as he slammed up into her, his back arching, hips nearly lifting her off the bed.

She ground down against Kakashi, and his body relaxed again, and he let her set the pace. Soon he was moving with her, fast and then faster. She wasn't sure which one of them came first, only that at some point they had stopped moving, and Kakashi was limp and languid under her and she didn't want to move or think because there were stars behind her eyelids. She did notice his arms were around her.

"Should I get your feet?"

She felt a tiny surge of chakra as he jerked one leg, and then the other, freeing himself almost effortlessly. "Don't move. I'm going back to sleep, and you're keeping me warm." One of his hands was groping and kneading her ass.

"I thought we didn't have time," she grumbled into his shoulder, as she fished around the base of the bed for the blanket with her toes, and managed to flip it back up over her legs, albeit crookedly. She reached back and pulled it the rest of the way up.

"Hmm. You could say I'm reassessing the situation based on more realistic parameters."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and nuzzled in. "You mean you aren't done with me yet."

Kakashi chuckled, making a loud rumbling under her ear. "Nope."


End file.
